Midnight Roses
by Rick Who will not bow to you
Summary: Starts during the GoF Harry, during his encounter with Voldemort gets sent back in time where he meets an unknown family member, ends up in with a Fiancee, Change of name, and other crazy things when you get sent into a AU.
1. Fall of Potter

Chapter 1 Midnight Roses : Fall of Potter By

**Chapter 1 Midnight Roses : Fall of Potter**

**A/N: This was not writen by blah blah blah... you get the point... anyway...read the story :**

_Expelliarmus!_ a flash of light, like a harsh shove, hit him in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Voldemort's face was one of glee, very similar to that of a boy who finally gotten what he wanted, as he jabbed his wand again, sending Harry flying back once more.

"Look at him! The great Harry Potter! Boy-Who-Lived!" Voldemort cried in a mocking tone

"Look at him!" "This is the so-called Golden-boy?" Voldemort announced with mock glee, sending Harry back again, with another blast.

Harry groaned, before his back hit a rather tall tombstone.

He slid down it, his shirt riding up, and the stone scraping the skin from his back, as he sat in the dirt, heedless of the location or circumstance.

It felt like the end of the world, to Harry. His darkening vision was punctuated by flashes, while his body shook with terrible small seizures.

He tasted bile and something metallic in the back of his throat, the latter he dimly recognized as blood.

It felt like his skin, his muscles, were burning, like he was hit by the _cruciatus curse,_ pain spread through every joint and fiber of his body.

The very ground beneath him seemed to shake, a feeling many others would describe as shell-shock.

He felt something wet on his cheeks, as the front of his shirt was suddenly hoisted up by a single, unnaturally powerful hand, and reacquainted with the hard stone of the cross as he was slammed again against its rugged surface.

"Don't pass out on me now, Boy." A serpentine face, all flat ,slit nostrils and burning red eyes, invaded Harry's dull vision.

"I shall ends this quick for you" Voldemort cackled in Harry's ear.

A flash of green and a cry of victory Harry's vision became shrouded in darkness.

_**OMGWTFHAPPENED?? (lol)**_

It was raining outside, Harry was sure of that.

The wind carried the typical moaning wail and inside the an old mansion, an oppressive silence weighed down on his ears.

The noise of the tempest raging outside had been muted down to a soft, rumbling echo.

Harry's eyes fluttered open into the darkness that surrounded the room.

Using the rest of his strength Harry leaned on the bed when a sudden pain ripped through his head. He fell back on to his bed screaming as the pain increased.

It felt as if his body and entire being were stretching.

The door slammed open as a figure rushed into the room.

_**A man, whose skin was pale and wrinkled with crimson eyes stared through the darkness. Harry stared at the man as he seethed in pain. **_

_**The characteristic flame-like eyes of the dead that inhabited the darkness. **_

He could hear the sounds of lightning behind him.

In front of him stood the man. It stretched out a blackened four taloned hand in a crude imitation of a come hither motion.

A crude laugh echoed through the halls as Harry accepted the hand. He felt something prick his neck as Fiery pain surged through his veins.

Harry felt his throat dry, his vision seemed to improve, the searing pain doubled as Harry thrashed around the bed, then in the end a surge of power, peace, and calmness engulfed him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAA**_

Harry awoke once again in the darkness.

While he was used to not sleeping on the most comfortable of beds, the hot, humid, air made it hard for him to get any rest.

After only a few moments,

he found himself covered in a thin layer of water, a combination of sweat and humidity, which made his clothes cling uncomfortably to his body.

His mind became more and more muddled with each passing second. It was almost as if he was awake and dreaming at the same time.

He could still see and hear what was going on around him, but it felt likeit was

happening to someone else, as ifit was a dream, and not reality.

The detached dream-like state fled as blinding pain engulfed his body. He could feel it everywhere; every limb, every finger and toe, even through his skin and hair he felt the pain. The searing pain felt like fire, it was as if he was being cooked alive, only from the inside out.

He wanted to scream, to shout, to run away from the pain, and to curl up in a tight ball and give up. But he couldn't; the mental pain was almost as bad as the physical pain itself.

He was a prisoner now, a prisoner in his own mind, no longer able to control his body.

The pain became more intense with each passing moment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry couldn't handle the pain anymore, and he screamed.

Only it wasn't a scream that came out.

A giant roar emanated from his throat a stream of raw magic shot out of his mouth.

The very air itself seemed to be set alight by the magic. It was an awe-inspiring sight.

He found it odd that he could see the magic as it surged through the room..

Then, as the pain eroded away Harry felt as if he were flying.

His body felt light, almost feather light as he lied on the bed, for what seemed like hours.

As time passed away an voice spoke up from the opposite side of the room.

The voice sounded old and ragged.

"So you have awaken eh?"

Harry looked around before his once emerald eyes now crimson landed on another pair of crimson orbs that seemed to glow dimly.

Harry spun around feeling for his wand, only to find it wasn't there.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to Voldemort?"

An surge of questions seemed to erupt from his mouth as he sat on the bed.

The man laughed. It sounded as if a lawnmower was going over a dead animal.

"You, Mr. Potter, are in the Noble and Humble House of Evans, and I am the Master."

House of Evans? Then something clicked in Harry's head -as if someone just hit the Author's head with a giant rubber Mallet-. "Do you know anyone named Lily Evans?"

"Lily? Yes... Lily's Child.

Now I see how you have found your way here. Tell me boy. Have you ever wondered why your mother never seemed to come up in the pictures of the Evan family?" Harry thought for a moment.

Sure he had never seen a single picture of his mother from the collection his aunt owned,

but he only figured that it was discarded due to Aunt Petuniadislike of his mother.

"Lily...," The man started again, "was adopted into the muggle family of Evans but her true lineage traces back to mine.

You see Lily is my Grand-daughter which makesyou my Great-Grand-Son."

_**DUN DUN DUN...WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Harry let his brain access the information before repeating the phrase to himself multiple times,

He faced the man as he stepped out from the shadows.

His face was pale, wrinkled, and stern, standing about 5'9'', with a grin of pure mischief he spoke.

"Jacques Theo Evans, Vampire, extraordinary, and the last Noble of the House of Evans, at your service Mr. Potter, or should I say my grandson."

**Author Notes:**

Pairings

Harry(older)/Fleur

Harry(younger)/Hermione

You can suggest other pairings if you want to.

During that time Harry's Name will be magically changed to Daniel.

(for those who know where I got the idea from a Cookie for you!)

The Full Name would be Daniel James Orion Evans...DJOE for short XD

Daniel will Go to Hogwarts as a 4th year, sorted into Gryffindor... just to keep an eye on Harry. Oh and also Daniel is a Half-Vampire.

Sorry to all Harry/Seeker fans but Daniel will not be playing seeker, instead I plan on Daniel playing as a Chaser taking over Angelina's position, or if you can think of any other positions you want him to play I will gladly take your advice.

There will be Bashings suggestions anyone? .

Poll: Daniel's Animagus form.

Wolf

Panther

Phoenix

Hawk

Gargoyle

Stag

Salamander

Bat

Thunder bird

Lion

Yes! Thank You Doc. Crystal for Editing :D Everyone Thank Her!

Oh and If anyone for some reason wants to do Omakes your welcome to do so.

PLEASE review PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON :


	2. Timeskip,training,and what's this aBall?

**Chapter 2 :Time skip, Training, and whats this? A BALL?**

A/N: Well you already know this is a Fanfic and JK. Rolling had nothing to do with this... -insert random rant about JK's ending for HP-...anyways...on with the story.

**5Month time-skip!**

Harry sighed as he slumped back on the couch; he stared up at the ceiling,

five months since he arrived from some loophole that managed to save him from a early death, five months since he was turned five months and a second chance.

Sure it's been fun, He had gotten used to the culture of France and its customs. Training kept him busy; it seemed as Jacques wouldn't train Harry until he knew how to fight with out a wand or magic to simplify things.

Five grueling months of fencing, magical dueling, wand-less magic, researching, reading, and to Harry's horror: dancing lessons.

Of course it was tradition for Evan men to know how to dance, as well as sword fighting.

Harry had just finished another grueling spar that the old man scheduled for him; he swore to himself, facing Voldy any day was better then **a** training session with Jacques.

He was now both mentally and physically exhausted**.**

Jacques entered the room humming while levitating a silver tray of martinis.

Much to Harry's annoyance, Jacques enjoyed his pain.

He left the tray suspended in mid-air before plopping down on another chair on the right of Harry.

"Well then, how are your studies coming along?"

Harry groaned as he sat up straight, training made his muscles sore.

"They're fine but I could do with out the spars."

Jacques chuckled before floating the tray over to Harry, who in turn lifted the martini; Jacques sipped his own martini before hesitating for a moment to stare at Harry who returned to his original position staring at the ceiling**.**

Placing his glass on the table not far from his chair, Jacques announcing, "There will be a Ball hosted tomorrow night by the minister."

Harry turned his head towards Jacques, "What about it?"

"The Minister expects us to attend, and when I mean us, I mean you and me."

Harry set the finished glass down on the table before staring at Jacques; the tension in the air seemed to rise as Jacques stared back. The room was silent during the short moment the two glared at each other, even the grandfather clock down the hall could be heard through the silence.

Finally it was broken when Harry asked "So who do I go by? I mean I can't really go as Harry can I?"

Jacques lips curled upwards as he answered "Don't worry about that, I already have something set up; name change, magical signature, blood, prints, and etc. anything you can think about."

"Well then, what time is this Ball?" Harry questioned intrigued.

Jacques stood up before motioning for Harry to follow. As they walked down the halls of the Evans estate, Harry followed Jacques into a room far bigger then any bedroom he had seen in his life.

"From this point on**,** your name will be Daniel James Orion Evans, your day of birth is be August 1st, and you of course are my grandson_. _Your parents are no longer here because they died fighting dark wizards.

Everything will be changed and in a few seconds your brain will replace your past biography with the identity I am giving you; however you will still be able to recall your past and where you come from."

Harry had a headache trying to piece together every single bit of information that was said by the older Evans.

"We will head down to _Ville Magique_ to pick out your dress robes; every noble who attends a Ministry Ball must wear a sword as a emblem of their family while women wear the colors of their family."

"So you expect me to mingle along with the rest of the young nobles?"

Jacques raised his left brow in amusement.

"_Je plains la fille qui veut tre votre amant,"_ Harry chuckled at the comment before throwing his own thoughts in, "Yes, but at least I can still get some."

**Day of the Ball**

Harry was nervous, he truly was, but he couldn't afford to show it to Jacques, who already had enough blackmail onhim.

Jacques stared through the door, "Well then are we ready?"

Harry sighed for what seemed like the thirtieth time in twenty minutes, before buckling the crimson red sword onto his belt.

The sword was exactly like the one Harry remembered holding on to in his second year. When Harry was sent through the Loop somehow, everything that belonged to him, went with him; his possessions included the Sword of Gryffindor, the invisibility cloak, an old wand (which Harry had no idea who it belonged to**.** (-hint hint-) and a peculiar stone.

A shout called Harry from his daze, and he quickly strapped on two wand hostlers, one on each arm; Harry's phoenix wand was on his right while the mysterious wand was placed on his left which Jacques deemed as the Elders wand, before dashing out the house.

**BALL...OMG HARRY'S GONNA DANCE...WHATS THIS?**

Harry **(now Daniel)** and Jacques arrived at the palace where the ball was hosted via Portkey.

As they stepped in, a joyful voice called over, _"Lord Evans c'est un plaisir de vous revoir!"_

A tall man walked over to Jacques who in turn shook his hands grinning. "Minister, It is indeed a pleasure to see you." Jacques turned to introduce Harry to the minister.

"Jules, this is my grandson Daniel, he is from Britain and he is staying with me from now on because of his parents' tragic death a few months ago."

"_Plaisir de vous rencontrer le Ministre,"_ Harry bowed while a large, seemingly pregnant woman walked over, followed by two girls.

"Madam Delacour! How are you?" Jacques kissed her hand before introducing Daniel.

"Lord Evans, 'et iz a pleasur' to zee you' again!" She turned towards the two girls before introducing them to Daniel, "Zis 'es my oldest daughter Fleur, and my youngest daughter Gabrielle, -she turned to them while they curtsied.

"Girls, this is Daniel, Lord Evan's Grandson." Daniel watched Fleur as the adults chatted about politics while Gabrielle seemed shy around him and hid behind her mother. While chatting with Jules, Daniel noticed Fleur slipping away from the party to head toward the back garden.

**Fleur's POV for a bit ;3**

Fleur was bored, not only that but most of her old friends hated her for being a Veela.

When her mother introduced the young Evans she knew he was probably one of those boys who only noticed her because of her looks, sometimes sheeven hated being Fleur Delacour.

She wanted to be just an average girl and live the way she wanted to**. **No, she was fated to be Fleur no matter what happened, her whole life was decided for her. She knew the reasons for the Balls her father hosted, for she was coming of age.

Fleur wasalmost 15 and there had yet to be a proper suitor. Most boys trembled in the sight of the minister no matter how much they liked her; they'd have to get through her father first no matter what.

For the most part she was thankful for that, but there was always someone who would meet her father's high expectations, and challenge the other successful suitors for her hand.

Fleur sighed as she leaned against the fountain; her reflection on the water below seemed scared and confused.

Tonight was her last night to find a proper suitor or her parents would arrange a marriage with the son of Baron Mannequin.

She rolled over from her spot on the fountain and sat on the grass, the flower bed surrounding her. There she lay to stared at the dark, midnight sky while subconsciously playing with a white rose which she had picked from the garden around her.

Fleur's conscious was slipping away when a voice spoke out behind her, "Flower among flowers Fleur?"

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel was getting bored of the formalities, he had chatted with Gabrielle for awhile and found it amusing how the mind of a three year old worked.

He met many "important" people as his Grandfather suggested he do, most of them he found interesting, but he barely tolerated one of the guests…what was his name?

Ro'vert was it? Daniel couldn't remember but he had an argument with Gabrielle when Daniel walked over. The young girl seemed furious while she screamed back at the boy, who in turn pompously replied back in a drawling voice.

Daniel watched them go for awhile before he noticed Ro'vert raise his hand to slap Gabrielle. Stepping in he caught the arm before it connected with Gabrielle's face.

"What are you doing?!" Ro'vert screamed, his face red.

"I believe I should be asking you that!" Daniel replied coolly, as he glared at the boy, his cold voice made Ro'vert step backwards.

Ro'vert huffed before he strode away leaving Daniel with Gabrielle, who pulled his sleeve trying to get his attention.

Leaning down, Daniel questioned why she was fighting.

"He said he would marry Fleur... but I don't like him."

Daniel sighed before guiding the pouting girl back to her mother, before he walked out to the back garden.

Staring up at the moon, Daniel thought that it's half crescent seemed upside-down in a frowning motion.

The midnight air seemed warm and inviting, Daniel continued looking up before noticing someone a few feet** away** from him lying on the flower bed. She was twirling a white rose between her fingers.

He gazed at the young lady before grinning and strolling up to her.

He bent down slowly before whispering to her, "A flower among flowers Fleur?"

**NORMALITY IS RESTORED!!**

Fleur sprung up in what seemed like in an instant, unknowing that Daniel's head was right on top of her, which resulted in a collision.

His face all red**,** Daniel was the first to recover quickly and caught the swaying girl in his arms before springing apologies.

Fleur turned her head towards Daniel before asking, "Why are you here?"

Daniel seemed puzzled for a moment, "I was bored and decided to watch the sky."

Fleur's mind was confused, was he here to see her or was what he said really true?

She stared at him before sighing, gesturing for him to lie down next to her as she asked him about his life as an Evans. Not knowing what to do, Daniel blurted about his past before he found out what he was doing.

Fleur was shocked, a boy her age, seemingly older then what he was, described how hewas being chased by a dark wizard, how his family was killed when he was a child, andhow he was abused in an orphanage before his grandfather picked him up.

For a passing moment, Fleur's respect for Daniel grew, he didn't have problems speaking to her directly and his smiles made her face flush despite her efforts.

Daniel noticed Fleur was shivering and decided that it was time they made their return. As they walked back in, they were greeted by the band.

Daniel smiled before bowing to Fleur, "May I have this dance my lady?"

Fleur smirked before accepting his hand as they twirled into the crowd.

Half-way into the dance**,** a cry of outrage stopped the music and dancers; a large figure walked in front of an even larger person, burst through the crowd shoving away anyone who didn't move out the way before stopping in front of Fleur and Daniel.

Ro'vert pointed accusingly at Daniel, "Y-You! What do you think your doing with my fiancée!"

Daniel stood rooted in his place as he watched the older man, a porky man almost as big a Vernon if bigger. Ro'vert made to grab Fleur's hand away from Daniel's shoulder but she slapped him away.

"Look Ro'vert I am not your fiancée, and I never be!"

Shock spread across his face before it turned purple with anger, "You!" he screeched at Daniel, "You did this to her! Y-You warped her mind!"

Ro'vert reached for his sword and pulled out the rapier to point to at Daniel.

"I, Ro'vert Mannequin, challenge you to a duel for her hand!" he spat before waiting for Daniel to answer.

Daniel thought for moment before nodding and pulling out his sword, the sword of Gryffindor, out from it's sheath to cross it with Ro'vert's rapier.

"Very well then, I, Daniel James Orion Evans, accept this duel." Jules, who was walking in to break up the fight was appalled, he turned his head towards Jacques who raised his wine glass at him before downing it.

Jumping up from his seat Jacques skipped over to the two duelers.

"I will referee this!" his voice was slurred by the wine making a few guests slide away from him.

But his eyes iced themselves before staring back at the two boys, "Any questions?"

Hearing none, Jacques murmured "Begin!"

Harry dodged a strike at his heart before flicking his sword upwards to block a downward blow. Ro'vert growled before leaping towards the unmoving Daniel.

Daniel watched Ro'vert knowing that he was much slower and less skilled than Jacques, who was known to never hold back during spars. Deciding to finish this fast before any more damage was done. Daniel waited as Ro'vert lunged at him; blocking three consecutive blows, Daniel spun the goblin made sword at Ro'vert before slamming it down on the thin rapier.

Ro'vert decided to slash at Daniel once again, his face flustered with sweat pouring down. He didn't even notice his blade was cut off before he was knocked back by a sheathed sword.

Ro'vert's face went dark; this couldn't be happening, he was the three-times champion when it came to fencing, his father made sure of it! How could he lose!?

His eyes locked on Fleur who was looking towards Daniel, before his eyes grew white with fury. Dropping his rapier, he pulled out a wand despite a cry of warning from his father. However**,** Jacques sent a stunning spell at him, causing Ro'vert to firea cutting spell at Fleur's head before he blacked out.

Daniel was walking towards a smiling Fleur before realizing a spell ramming towards her; he burst into a full sprint knocking Fleur as the curse slammedinto his torso.

**Well then That ends Chapter two**

Anything you liked? Loved? Hated? If you do please see my THERAPIST

-coughimeancough- Doc. Crystal

For any ideas you want to add plz REVIEW RAWRS

**Dr. Crystal's NOTE to Ricky: **

**-stabsneedleintoRicky'sarm- :O**

Author's OMAKE:

Rick sat down on the couch before taking a bucket of ice cream out of the fridge.

Crystal pops up behind couch and types something into laptop.

Rick: So tell me Doc. Crystal, Why are you a Doctor?

Crystal: I...I don't really know...

Rick: Well I hate hospitals...

Crystal: Orly?

Rick: today gave me another reason to hate hospitals

Crystal: o.o

Crystal: they stink like dead stuff?

Rick: well that and old people...getting off topic

Crystal: lol

Rick: i had a shot TT

Rick: and they stole my BLOOD :O

Crystal: lol

Crystal: LOL

Crystal: stole?

Rick: 4 bottles of it TT...i couldn't move my right arm for an hr

Crystal: lmfao

Crystal: did you donate?

Crystal: lols

Rick: blood test my ass they lie

Rick: they strapped me down to a table O.o

Crystal: lol

Rick: those belts hurt ,

Crystal: lmfaoo

Rick: then after they stole my blood they stuck 2 needles into meh

Crystal: o.o

Crystal: why?

Rick: vaccine

Rick: .

Crystal: lol

Crystal: ooh

Crystal: lolss

Rick: my left arm still isn't working properly

Crystal: lols

Crystal: pooo

Crystal: i'm going to get my checkup next month

Crystal: TT

Rick: lucky

Crystal: lols

Rick: ...you got a whole month to run away

Crystal: xD

Crystal: i'm not..

Crystal: anywaysss

Crystal: afksss.

Crystal: :PPP

Rick: okies

Crystal: xD

Rick: -steals laptop-

Rick: -Crystal's status...Afk forever. (:

Crystal: :P

Crystal: AFKSSS!

Crystal: stop typing

Crystal: lols

Rick: yeshssssssss

Author Notes:

French:

_**Ville Magique**: Magical City_

_**Je plains la fille qui veut tre votre amant**: I feel sorry for the girl who wants to be your lover_

"_**Lord Evans c'est un plaisir de vous revoir**!": " Lord Evans it is a pleasure to see you again! "_

_**Plaisir de vous rencontrer le Ministre**: Pleasure to meet you Minister_

_-Side note. (YOU CANT TRUST TRANSLATORS ANYMORE TT). tell me if i got any french wrong _

ANOTHER NOTE REVEIW! Thanks Guys


End file.
